The Odyssey
by Cats070911
Summary: When Barbara loses a bet with Tommy, she thinks she has escaped the consequences. Little does she know where their odyssey will lead.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** all usual disclaimers apply. Merry Christmas one and all. And yes, there is another slightly saucier story coming. And a second chapter for this one...

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER**

"It is him," DS Barbara Havers said with mounting frustration.

Her DI tutted. "I disagree."

"You would."

Tommy Lynley counted silently to ten before he replied. "Please, enlighten me on your theory, Sergeant."

"You're a toff. He's a toff. You can't believe someone like you would be capable of lusting after a woman and then brutally attacking and murdering her."

"On the contrary, I can believe how a man could lust after a woman and then want to kill her."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"It's just that in this instance, I don't believe Smyton-Brown did it."

"Well, I'll bet he did."

"What are you willing to wager?"

"I dunno. I'll do something toff, but if I win, you have to do something normal."

"By normal do you mean working class?"

Barbara snarled at him. "Yes, something common."

Tommy shuddered, but he believed he was on safe ground. He offered his hand. "Deal. By the end of this year. I don't want you wriggling out of it by postponing it."

Barbara shook his hand. "Or you."

* * *

 **LATE DECEMBER**

Barbara had hoped Tommy had forgotten their bet. After his initial day of gloating, he had not mentioned it again. Three days before Christmas, Barbara believed she would escape her fate. It was their last rostered day for the year. With several weeks of outstanding leave, they had both been ordered to take three weeks off. She had no real idea what she would do with that time, but sleep figured prominently in her tentative plans.

Tommy arrived at work later than she expected. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, fine. I was held up at the agency."

"What agency?"

Tommy held up a key. "I booked a very nice place for us."

Barbara felt a surge of unreasonable jealousy. He had been very guarded about his Christmas plans, but now it seemed he was taking some woman away. She was not even aware he was seeing anyone. "I hope she enjoys it," she said with as genuine a smile as she could muster.

"So do I. And don't forget your swimsuit."

"What?"

"Don't forget your swimsuit. And your passport. I know it's current. I thought I would pick you up at about seven in the morning. We leave from Gatwick Airport, but the luggage limit is 20 pounds on our later transfer, so pack light. You don't need good clothes, this is a very casual break. And the weather will be about 15 to 18 Celsius down to about 10 overnight." He turned and walked into his office.

Barbara marched into his office without knocking. "What are you talking about?"

"We had a wager, Barbara. You agreed to do "something toff" by year's end, so I have arranged that."

"Arranged what? Passports? Fifteen degrees? Swimsuits? I thought you'd take me to the ballet or opera or drag me through some art gallery. I didn't expect to be kidnapped for a week."

"Two weeks."

"What?"

"Don't tell me you had other plans for Christmas and New Year, because I know you don't. I think it is a very toff thing to book time away."

"Where are we going?" Barbara saw the smile in his eyes and wished she had played harder to get.

Tommy's face broke out into a wide, satisfied grin. "Ah, no. I will save that surprise for the morning."

* * *

Tommy handed Barbara her boarding pass. She looked at it then stared at him. "Greece?"

"Yes."

"Please tell me we are not going on an archaeological dig."

Tommy laughed. "I want a holiday, not a bad back. No, we are not going on an archaeological dig."

"Good. If you wanted that, we could have just gone to the British Museum and looked at Elgin's Marbles."

Tommy put his arm around her shoulder. "Trust me. What I have in mind definitely cannot be done at the British Museum."

Barbara looked up. She was unsure how to interpret that remark, but part of her body clenched tightly in anticipation. This was going to be sweet torture being with him and hiding her desires. She would never dare dream that he might have them too.

* * *

Barbara was stunned. After a four hour flight and a long and bumpy ferry ride followed by a fifteen-minute journey in a sea taxi which was, in reality, an old fishing boat, they arrived on a small Greek Island. Stunningly beautiful, the white cliffs rose about twenty metres above the azure sea. Their guide pulled into a beach with powdery white sand. With hand signals and broken English, he led them to a hard earthen path defined by small offcuts of the white cliff rock. "Follow. At top you see villa. Above vino." The man embraced them in turn, planting heavy kisses on both of Barbara's cheeks. His breath smelt of fish and his thick moustache reeked of tobacco. "I call back two weeks. You want longer, tell Agape."

"Thank you, Spiros," Tommy said as he shook the man's hand. "We have been looking forward to this."

"Adio!"

"Adio," they chorused.

They watched Spiros return to his boat, then began up the path. It was a gentle climb through an overgrown vineyard and a small olive grove. Glimpses of blue water could be seen through the foliage but it was only at the top that they could see the full view. "Oh! It's amazing," Barbara said.

"It is. Are you still angry at my toff ways?"

Barbara could not help but smile. "This is the best bet I have ever lost."

"I hope so. You deserve... a nice break."

Barbara wanted to thank him. She was tempted to kiss his cheek, but he was too tall to do that without creating a fuss. As they were carrying bags, a hug would be similarly awkward. She settled for her warmest smile and noticed that his ears began to turn red.

Around the bend they came to their villa. Barbara had expected something ostentatious. Instead, it was small and quaint. The same white rocks had been mortared together to form a simple cottage. A thick wooden door separated two shuttered windows painted in yellow. Two bright blue flowerpots stood underneath them, but in winter, the geraniums were not in flower. Faded terracotta roof tiles were partly covered by a creeping grapevine that snaked up two posts and across a pergola that formed a verandah. A rustic wooden table with two chairs and covered by a red checked tablecloth sat in the shade. The villa was the epitome of Barbara's view of Greek islands. More of the white rocks had been laid as a terrace which extended ten feet around all sides of the building. Beyond the house, another paved area surrounded a swimming pool that looked like it was carved into the chalky rock.

"It's gorgeous!"

"It's only small," Tommy said apologetically.

Barbara turned an smiled. She refrained from making an obvious comment. "I prefer this, it's perfect."

"I hope so."

He led the way to the door and unlocked it. The door creaked as it swung open. Inside, the villa was open plan. To the left was a small dining table underneath the window where they could eat as they looked out over the ocean. Behind that was a small but relatively modern kitchen with a wood-fired stove, a small stack of wood, a white enamelled sink and a freestanding cupboard. In a small alcove, there was a large modern fridge in a retro design. Barbara opened it. There were three bottles of wine chilling, several bottles of beer, some platters of meat, cheese and fruit, and vegetables in the crisper. On a shelf were some chocolates.

"A woman comes up from the village every two days and restocks it. I have ordered what I think we will enjoy. But if you want anything..."

Barbara moved across and touched his arm. "It's perfect, really. I am... a little overwhelmed. This is ours for two weeks?"

Tommy grinned at her. "Yes. Only thirty people live here. There is a small village about twenty minutes walk away. It has a taverna, so we can eat there too. There are only four guest villas on the island, and that beach we landed at is our private beach."

"Our beach?"

Tommy nodded. "Mmm. We could swim naked if we want to and no one would ever see us."

Barbara's insides somersaulted in the most delectable way but she felt her ears and neck flush with colour. "Umm..."

Tommy also went red. "You brought your bathers though. I was just saying... hypothetically we could. I didn't mean to sound crass. I mean it must seem odd bringing you to an isolated spot but... my intentions are honourable. I thought we could relax."

Barbara looked away. He was so cute and embarrassed that she feared she might walk over and kiss him. If his intentions were honourable that would ruin their fortnight. She had to play along. They were friends on holidays, nothing more.

On the other side of the room, there was a large couch and a comfortable looking chair. A small television sat on a table beside the window. Behind the couch, there was a wall with a door. Barbara walked over and looked in. A large four-posted bed sat against a half wall. Made from black metal, it was covered with white linen. A white lacy net was wound around the top frame. On the near wall, there was an open wardrobe with a few shelves and hangers. Beyond the bed was an open bathroom. Barbara walked over an inspected it. A small basin and mirror were on the left, but there was no curtain or screen around the large shower rose that hung in the middle of the room. A door hid a toilet in an annexe that extended beyond the house and had another door on the other side.

"Clever. You can access the toilet from the pool area too," she said trying to hide her excitement. She wanted to pinch herself to see it was real.

Barbara came back into the bedroom. She stared at the bed. The bed. If his intentions were honourable...

"I'll sleep on the couch. It's a sofa bed," Tommy said quickly. "But we will have to share the bathroom. I can access the toilet from the other side at night if I need to."

"You've thought this all through." She was not really disappointed. She would have been beside herself if there had not been an alternative option.

Tommy nodded. "I started looking as soon as you lost that bet."

* * *

They spent the afternoon unpacking and exploring the grounds before sitting on the verandah and nibbling from the platters as they drank some beer. "This is so far from the hassles of a London Christmas," Barbara said.

"It is. You're not disappointed?"

"With this? How could I be? Thank you, Sir."

"Tommy. Don't you think for these two weeks we could just be Tommy and Barbara? Let's leave Havers and that poncy Lord Asherton in London."

Barbara stalled for time by sipping her beer. It made sense. She might never swim naked with him, or have him share her bed, but she could at least call him by his name. "Okay, Tommy," she said holding out her bottle of beer.

He grinned so lovingly that she almost let her bottle slip from her grasp. He clinked his bottle against hers. "Thank you. To us, a Merry Christmas and a very happy New Year."

"To us."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay. Christmas, other stories, real life...

* * *

With only five tables on the terrace in front of a tiny whitewashed building, the taverna was, to Barbara's mind, far too romantic. Only a blue painted metal railing separated the table from the low cliff above a snowy white beach. She looked over to see the beach was at the head of a long, narrow cove that was less than 100 metres across.

Each table had two timber chairs and a blue and white checked tablecloth. Red candles sat in holders covered by the dripped wax of hundreds of predecessors. Above them, grapevine grew on metal wires that stretched the length of the terrace. In the day, it would provide shade and coolness to the otherwise exposed patio.

"Oh, this is gorgeous."

Tommy grinned at her. "Quaint. Rather romantic, don't you think?"

"Mmm," she replied as neutrally as she could muster.

"Good evening."

Barbara jumped. A rotund man in dark slacks and a white shirt indecently unbuttoned to reveal a thick carpet of grey hair between the edge of his shirt. He smiled at her. "Er, good evening." She tried not to stare.

"Table for two?"

"Thank you," Tommy replied, "by the railing I think."

"Nai, yes. You are our only..." the man seemed to struggle for the right word then gave up. "Byra? Krasi?"

"Byra first," Tommy said.

"Our best." He turned and as he reached the blue door to the taverna building, he called out, "Toula, dyo Byra."

Tommy held the chair for Barbara as she sat. He had chosen a table under the shade of a gnarly old olive tree. She swivelled to look at the cove. Three small fishing boats bobbed around as if they were suspended in air. "The water's so clear. You can see the sand. The boats look like there is nothing holding them up."

"We can swim in that tomorrow. The water is warm, even though it's winter."

She smiled at him. "You probably swim like a fish. I need floaties."

Tommy laughed. "I'm sure that's not true, but I promise to save you."

"Mmm. Good to know. Thank you."

He frowned. "Your thanks can wait until I need to rescue you."

"No, Tommy, thanks for saving me from a lonely London Christmas. I am glad I lost the bet. This is... perfect."

"It is, and it will only get better."

"Will it?"

"Oh, I think so."

A young girl of about fifteen placed a beer and white plates in front of each of them. Behind her, a younger girl with amazing grey eyes brought out a rustic loaf of bread sprinkled with oregano and salt on a wooden platter, and placed it beside a bowl of olive oil.

Barbara took a piece and dipped it in the oil. "Mmm, this is good."

Within minutes their table was full with dolmades, meatballs, flat toasted bread and dips, keftedes, grilled cheese pieces drizzled with spiced oil, and a warm spinach pie.

"We won't go hungry," Tommy said, "I think this is only the appetisers."

"What, for an army? Tell them not to make more. We'll end up too fat to waddle back."

Tommy attracted the attention of the hairy-chested man. After some difficult negotiations, he agreed to take the main course home with them for breakfast. As the man walked off, Tommy leant closer. "I hope I didn't offend him. We should finish all of this."

Barbara nodded. "That's not a problem, but more would be."

The sun set rapidly over the far side of the cove as they ate. One of the girls began to light oil torches on the building and key pillars of the pergola. The other girl came and lit the candle on their table. In the soft light, Tommy looked across at Barbara smiled at her in a way that made her gasp.

His smile turned down into a frown. "Are you okay?"

Barbara nodded as she tried to think of an excuse. "How will we see to get back to the villa? It's getting dark and we didn't bring a light."

"Mmm, good question. They must have a torch. We can worry about that later. Eat. Enjoy."

* * *

Tommy felt a little light-headed. He had drunk only three small beers and a glass of red wine. It was not alcohol but the company. Barbara freely called him by name all evening as they had exchanged stories about their childhood and funny experiences as police officers. He had laughed hard when she had described being called out to a shopping centre to assist in the rescue of an old lady who had dropped her wedding ring into the toilet bowl and had reached in to retrieve it and had become stuck. It seemed natural to move his chair next to hers and put his arm around her as her fed her dolmades and the bread dipped in tzatziki or beetroot hummus. He had been about to steal a kiss when the youngest girl had ruined the moment by beginning to clear their table. Her piercing eyes seemed to admonish him.

"We should get back," Barbara said. "I am full and getting very tired."

"Of course. I'll arrange a torch."

* * *

"What the hell?"

"It's all he had." Tommy held up the fiery torch. "Apparently there is a 'lightflash' in the villa that we should have brought down. Anyway, this gives us a talking point."

"Oh, Tommy, you look so..."

"Stupid?"

"No... heroic. Like an Indiana Jones who has lost his hat."

His sheepish grin turned into a full smile. "I rather like the idea of being the hero."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't get too carried away. You still have to find the villa."

"I can. My navigation is superb."

"Yes, Mr Modesty."

He laughed and held out a large cloth bag. "Torch, or breakfast?"

Barbara twitched her eyebrows twice and gave him a mischievous grin. "I'll take the food."

"I knew you'd say that."

* * *

Tommy had no trouble navigating. There was a sliver of moonlight, and the trail was well-marked. But three quarters of the way up, it became a bit steeper. He held his hand out to Barbara. "Careful of your step."

He had expected a smart retort and for her to brush his hand aside. Instead, she accepted it as if it was perfectly natural. It felt natural. It felt as if her hand had always belonged in his. He had to take a deep breath to stop himself pulling her into his arms and kissing her. The thought of potentially engulfing the island in flames by dropping the torch enabled him to focus on the immediate priority of getting them up the hill.

As they emerged from the bush onto the terrace beside the pool, Tommy knew he had no reason to continue to hold her hand. He released his grip, and smiled when she did not let go. "I'm a bit warm after climbing that hill," he said, trying to find something interesting but neutral to say.

"Me too. We could go for a swim in the pool."

Tommy grinned at her. "That's an excellent idea."

"Do you need to change in the room first?" she asked as she let go of his hand.

"No, I can swim in my... trunks."

"Oh. Yes, okay."

"I can wait here. Till you change."

"Nah, it's okay, but you had better put that thing somewhere safe."

Tommy found a ring attached to the upright of the pergola. It was far enough from the pool to give them a diffused, anonymous light. "Perfect."

He pulled off his shoes and socks, and then his jeans before unbuttoning his shirt. He dived smoothly into the water and turned to watch Barbara undress. She had put their breakfast on the chair then removed her sandals and jeans and leapt into the water beside him still clad in her shirt.

"Oh! It's colder than I expected," she said.

Tommy thought it was ideal. The pool was relatively shallow, and so retained the warmth of the sun. "Too cold?"

"No, not really." Barbara pushed herself away from the edge and floated on her back. Tommy leant back and lifted his legs. As he gained equilibrium, he gently moved his hands until his head was next to hers but with his body pointing in the opposite direction. For a few minutes, they drifted at the whim of breeze blowing across the pool.

"The stars are wonderful here."

"They're the same stars as we have in London, we just can't see them there with so much ambient light."

A wave of water slammed into his face. "Pedant," she laughed.

"Why you..." Tommy rolled over and pushed his arms through the water to return the wave. It crashed into her shoulder as she turned away.

Arms churned the water as they tried to out-splash the other. Laughter merged with spluttering and coughing as they sloshed around in their man-made washing machine. "We should have thrown some soap in," Barbara said as their arms tired and the waves subsided.

"Why? Are you dirty?"

He had meant it innocently, but Barbara looked shocked. Then she smiled. "I don't know. Maybe I will be."

Tommy swallowed hard. Did she mean...? His mind ran amok as he thought of making love to her in the pool, on the beach, under the canopy of the vines, in the orchard, in that soft bed... "I don't think we'll need many clothes here." He tried hard to keep his voice deep and even and not to betray his thoughts.

"Won't we?" Barbara was standing in the pool walking backwards slowly towards the edge.

He looked at her. She was enjoying shocking him. He liked that. She was rarely this relaxed. It made him forget his restraint and be one playful. He quickly caught up to her and followed as she backed away. "No. Virtually none if I have my way."

* * *

"Good. I packed light, as you requested." Barbara stopped when her back touched the pool ledge. Tommy continued to move until he was only inches from her.

"I thought we could hire a boat and sail around the island."

"Oh." The way he had stalked her, she had expected him to lean in and embrace her. She had wanted him to kiss her, but she had misread his easiness. "Yeah," she said pretending everything was normal. "That sounds like fun. But now I should go to bed. Do you want to use the bathroom first?"

Tommy frowned slightly then nodded. "Thank you. Yes. I won't take long."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** I intended to make this story last a few more chapters, but I have ended it here. You can imagine what happens...

Also, I need to complete another large writing project by mid-Feb, so will give ILM a little break. Catch you then.

* * *

During the night, a mysterious figure had cleaved an axe through Tommy's back. At least that was what it felt like when he woke up. The sofa bed sagged at precisely the wrong spot for a man of his height no matter which way he lay on it. He rolled out of bed. On the floor, he knelt then leant forward with his arms outstretched like a postulant before a high altar.

Barbara opened the bedroom door. "Good... what are you doing? Were you praying at my door?"

He looked up. "No, I'm trying to straighten my back."

"That sofabed?"

"Mmm. It's okay. I slept awkwardly."

"It's not okay, Tommy. Let me help you up. Tonight you can sleep in the bed."

He shook his head and pointed at the sofa. "I'm not having you sleep on that contraption. I'm sure it was rejected by the Spanish Inquisition for being too cruel."

Barbara raised her eyebrows and gave him a sly smirk. "I have no intention of that."

Tommy's heart skipped two beats and then burbled in his chest. "Oh?"

"Didn't you notice the daybed by the pool? It looks comfortable. I can sleep there."

"I should sleep there if anyone does."

"Galant, but unnecessary Lord Asherton. We'll alternate. Bed one night, day bed the next. Share the load."

Tommy rubbed his back. He knew she meant it, and it annoyed him. "We could just _share_ the bed."

He watched her body language and her face. She was trying to find a diplomatic answer. "Well... it's big enough not to disturb each other. Would you like to try it out now?"

"Er... with you?"

She laughed, but her face turned beetroot red. "No. I don't think my presence will help your back."

"Oh, it would, trust me. But no, thank you. I thought we could go sailing after breakfast. Do you have swimmers on under that outfit?"

Barbara was wearing denim shorts that were slightly too tight. She pulled up her shirt an inch to reveal a green costume dotted with small black dolphins. "Yes."

"Good," he said as he pulled himself up to his feet and walked to the kitchen. "Breakfast first and then we can go."

Barbara followed him and made a beeline for the fridge. She pulled out the bag from the taverna and peered into it. "They have given us grilled meat on skewers, some salads, dips and flatbreads."

Tommy finished drinking a glass of water. "I could grill kebabs."

"For breakfast?"

"We could make them and take them for lunch. There's plenty to eat for breakfast."

"Great idea. We can have fruit and yoghurt now."

"Sounds perfect. Let's eat on the terrace."

* * *

It was much later than Tommy had planned to leave. By the time they wandered down to the boat moored at the rickety jetty at the rocky end of the beach, it was almost ten o'clock. He had thought a full day of sailing would be romantic, but now he viewed his promise of exploration as a duty rather than a pleasure.

"The winds are in our favour," he told her as he unfurled the sails.

"How long will it take us to go around the island?"

"Most of the day."

She screwed up her nose and shaded her face with her arm as she looked at the sky. "Maybe we could just go a little way and then come back here for a swim."

Tommy tried not to look too eager. "Of course. If that's what you'd prefer then that's what we will do."

"You don't mind?"

"No, not at all. This is our holiday, and we have the whole beach and bay to ourselves. We don't have to go sailing today at all if you would rather stay here."

"No, I'd like to go. Just a little way, and then we could anchor out there where that other boat seems like it's floating in space."

He threw her the stern line. "Then you can help. Wind this around that cleat."

Barbara sat on the side of the cockpit and watched Tommy skilfully manoeuvre the boat around a buoy he had designated as his turning point. "We'll catch the wind," he called to her, "we're about to fly." The yacht picked up speed. The wind blew her hair back, and the spray settled in minuscule bubbles on her skin. When she inhaled, her salt coated her lungs and made her cough. So much for appearing cool and sophisticated. Tommy looked over and smiled. He was sitting with his right hand firmly gripping the tiller. The wind and spray washed over him without the hint of a cough.

"Here we go."

The spinnaker snapped taut when Tommy steered the yacht into the tailwind. Barbara jolted back as the yacht lifted in the water. "Wooooo."

"I knew you'd like it," he called over the sound of whooshing wind.

He was right. Speed and freedom were exhilarating. The wind plastered her shirt to her chest. Her salt-filled hair streamed behind her. Unsure why she stood. That was a mistake, and she stumbled backwards. An arm around her waist broke her fall and guided her down.

"You'll fly away."

She looked at him. "I already have."

The arm was still around her. His lips brushed her ear. They moved closer. "Good." He kissed her ear, not once but twice. That could not be an accident. "So have I." His head moved back but his arm stayed in place, anchoring her next to him. Their naked legs rubbed together sending tingles of anticipation through her. His hand caressed her side in a way that seemed absentminded as if he was unaware he was doing it. As if this felt natural for him.

"Tommy."

He smiled at her. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

His face lit up. "You're welcome." He leant forward and gave her the quickest possible kiss. It set her lips on fire. Before she could respond, Tommy had stood. He trimmed the sails, and the yacht slowed. "Where would you like to anchor?"

"Anywhere."

* * *

Tommy knew if he lingered on her lips it would seem like a romantic kiss. He was not sure either of them was ready for that yet. He did not want to presume something he had not tested. He had thought earlier that a clue she wanted him to share her bed might have followed her offer, but she had talked about a schedule to divide their nights between it and the daybed. He did not understand whether she was having a wonderful time as his friend, or whether she also harboured more physical desires.

He slowed the yacht and anchored beneath a cliff in the bay's middle reaches. The depth of the crystal water was hard to judge, but it seemed about 20 feet. It was perfect for a swim. "A swim before lunch?"

He turned to see that Barbara was staring at him. His question received a quick shake of her head as if she was clearing her thoughts. That might be a good sign.

"Yeah," she said slowly, "It might be good to cool off."

Her words elicited a cheeky grin from him. He imagined her drying off by lying on a towel on the deck. He could help by peeling off the figure-hugging swimsuit that was being revealed as she unbuttoned her shirt. He watched the dolphins bob up and down as she removed her shorts and bent over to stow the clothes under the net near the cockpit, oblivious to the effect it was having on him.

He had to touch her. He needed to begin to show his feelings or she would never understand. "Even though it's not summer, would you like me to rub in some sunscreen?"

She turned. Her eyes widened before she nodded. "Yeah, ta. I burn easily."

"I can imagine that with your skin." Tommy was staring at her fair skin. It was smooth and unblemished. "It's like the finest marble."

"What? yeah, I'm lily white. No need to remind me that I'm not a beach babe."

"A beach babe?" He laughed at the thought. "It was a compliment, not an insult. You have beautiful skin."

"Oh."

He pulled the tube from the cooler box he had brought their lunch in and squeezed a line of cream onto his palm. He spread it onto his other hand then touched her shoulders. With a broad circular motion, he spread it down her arms then up and across her back. He rubbed his fingers up both sides of her neck before reloading his palms. With firm, broad strokes, he soon coated the visible area of her back. His finger slid over her skin and back to her shoulders. He hooked his thumbs into the straps of her swimmers and eased them off her shoulders. Barbara's body went rigid. He quickly coated the area the straps had covered then pulled them back up into place. "All done."

"Thanks. What about you?"

"Don't worry about me." He pulled his shirt over his head and dived into the safety of the water. He wanted to let her known his feelings, but his body was a little ahead of the game.

* * *

Barbara dove in after him. The water was cooler than she expected but not cold. Below them, the sand was a blend of sparkling of white and cream. Tommy's red board shorts shot across her vision as he dived to the sand. Barbara was not confident enough to follow, so stayed on the surface. He swam back up holding a small cobalt blue starfish. He handed it to her. "This reminded me of you."

Tommy placed the small creature on her hand. Three of the five arms dropped over her palm. "It's beautiful."

"That's why it reminded me of you."

Barbara swallowed. "Shouldn't you put it back before it drowns or something?"

He chuckled softly. "Drowns? It lives in the ocean. But don't change the subject." He leant over, and as they bobbed in the low waves, he kissed her.

It was not long, nor was it overly sensual, but in context, it was the most romantic thing that had happened to her. She wanted to reach up and push away the stray lock of wet hair that was plastered over his left eye. The starfish tumbled from her hand. She watched it moving down through the water like a feather on the wind. "I dropped him. Do something."

"He'll settle on the bottom."

"He might die. Or be injured. Or land too far to find his family." Even as she said them, the words sounded irrational, but something compelled her to act. She tried to duck-dive but came up spluttering.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. No!" She pointed to the starfish still halfway to the sand.

Tommy inhaled deeply then sank beneath her. He flipped over, cleared his ears and swam down under the falling starfish. It settled on his hand about five feet from the bottom. Barbara watched as Tommy swam back to the only small rock in the area and placed the blue creature carefully back where he had found it. He swam quickly back up. "He's fine," he reported.

"I love you." Barbara realised too late that her thoughts had found her mouth. "Ah... sorry."

Tommy's face lit up. "Are you? Because I'm not. I love you too. I have been trying to find a way to..."

Barbara wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his thighs. He stopped speaking as they stared at each other. "Are we going to regret this?" she asked fearing the answer.

He shook his head. "No. What better Christmas presents could we give each other than ourselves?"

She leant closer and gave him a tentative kiss. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Barbara." His answering kiss was anything but tentative. "I think we should get back on the boat."

Barbara shook her head and pointed to the cliff. "At the base. behind that small beach."

He strained to see. "What?"

"A little cave. A very private little cave."

"Oh yes, I see it now." He grinned at her and raised one eyebrow. "Being in a very private little cave sounds perfect."

"Tommy!" Barbara could not stop smiling. "It sounds perfect to me too." She released him and began stroking towards the beach.


End file.
